


Розы на багровом одеяле

by c_r_u_o_r



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Choking, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Evil Jonathan Reid - Freeform, First Aid, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Geoffrey choked by his neck scarf, Human Geoffrey McCullum, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Interrogation, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Suicide, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, bottom Geoffrey McCullum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_r_u_o_r/pseuds/c_r_u_o_r
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 5





	1. 1 - даб-кон, бладплей, асфиксия

МакКаллам попытался встать, но не успел он толком подняться из полулежачего положения на колени, как его за подбородок схватила чужая – сильная, холодная – рука.

Ноющая челюсть не могла противостоять крепкой хватке Рида, но Джеффри до последнего не поднимал на него глаза.

"В заднице, я в полной заднице", думал охотник, пытаясь хоть немного осмотреться по сторонам: меч был отброшен на приличное расстояние, а пустой арбалет с порванной тетивой, очевидно слетевший с его руки в пылу сражения, находился совсем рядом. Жаль, от него толку сейчас, как с козла молока.

– Посмотри на меня, МакКаллам, – чужой бархатный голос звоном отражался то ли от стен чердака Пемброука, то ли от стенок черепа самого Джеффри; черт, он пытается его загипнотизировать.

И, к удивлению охотника, у него выходит. Где только так быстро научился...Джеффри поднимает взгляд на Рида – на чудовище, которым он стал. В голове эхом отдаётся чей-то шёпот – то ли доктора, то ли его самого, пространство вокруг наливается красным, будто кровь затмила ему глаза.

– Оставайся. На месте. – слова, явно исходившие изо рта упыря, слышались одновременно в каждом уголке сознания МакКаллама, прокатываясь там будто бы волнами.

Конечности неожиданно налились свинцом, и Джеффри даже при всём желании не смог бы сдвинуться с места. Его будто бы припечатали к земле, одной лишь силой слова. Хватка на подбородке исчезла, полуразмытый силуэт доктора переместился из поля зрения за спину охотника, и в следующий раз холодная рука схватила его уже за волосы на затылке, толкая вперед, заставляя упасть ниц. Но перед кем, если он сзади?

Половины Джеффри не помнил, и, наверное, так даже лучше. Например, он не помнил, как Рид его раздел, или приказал раздеться. Не помнил, как стоял на коленях уже на собственном плаще, и как – удивительно – ему не было холодно, пусть из одежды остался лишь бордовый шарф на шее. Но вот проникновение он помнил даже, наверное, слишком отчётливо. Было...больно, но влажно и тепло, и Джеффри не знал, что в качестве смазки выступала его собственная кровь, которую Риду стоило всех усилий не выпить.

Одной рукой упырь держал запястья МакКаллама сомкнутыми за его спиной, начиная медленно двигаться в нем – Джеффри думал, будет холодно, но внутри него пылало пожаром. Неожиданно шею что-то сдавило, перекрывая доступ кислорода, и он не сразу понял, что свободной рукой Рид потянул за шарф, заставив того плотным кольцом сжать шею охотника. МакКаллам открыл рот в тщетных попытках поймать хоть немного воздуха в лёгкие, но мог лишь беспомощно хрипеть, пока за его спиной вампир наматывал концы шарфа на кулак, затягивая его и растягивая самого МакКаллама.

И так размытое пространство вокруг закружилось и расплылось ещё сильнее, руки непроизвольно начали дёргаться, но Рид держал крепко, не давая выбраться, напирая сзади и сверху, заполняя своим упырьским нутром пространство внутри. Джеффри не помнил, как упал щекой на грубую ткань своего плаща.

Очнувшись, он судорожно сделал глубокий вдох, наполняя лёгкие кислородом – ощущалось, будто их напичкали иглами. Поднявшись на локтях, он оценил обстановку. Шея ныла от удушения, сорванное дыхание потихоньку восстанавливалось; он был абсолютно голый, теперь дрожащий от холода; всё тело было искусано, но крови упырь, очевидно, выпил не так много; внутри, на ягодицах и бёдрах ощущалась влажная жидкость. Нет, нет, нет. В голове промелькнули картинками из немого кино недавние события. Джеффри в отчаянии закричал, вцепившись руками в собственные волосы, но его голос был слишком хриплым, и он почти тут же закашлялся.

Рядом с испачканным плащом отливал металлическим блеском револьвер. МакКаллам схватил оружие – его тяжесть приятно ощущалась в руке, давая ему почувствовать хоть немного власти после такого унижения. Это наказание было хуже смерти, но раз так, то смерти теперь он уж точно не боится. Жаль только, что он не смог убить упыря.

Он быстро проверил барабан – револьвер был полностью заряжен. Холодное дуло упёрлось в висок, вслед за нажатым курком последовала искра, зажигающая порох – свинец прошиб мозг, и за ним – темнота.


	2. 2 - допрос

Рида было приказано брать живым. Пусть в головах некоторых солдат Привена и возникали вопросы о причинах такого приказа, никто не осмеливался задавать их вслух, тушуясь под безапелляционным взглядом командира.

Не сказать, что это было легко; но на, как оказалось, такого ценного для МакКаллама доктора была объявлена чуть ли не личная охота, как на особо опасного кровососа, и это в конечном итоге дало свои плоды.

Двери в кабинет Джеффри открываются с резким хлопком, на что тот резко поднимает голову, уже готовый отчитывать подчинённых, но видит перед собой двух солдат, тащащих под руки Рида, и слова сами застряют в горле.

Тот явно был без сознания, а даже если и при нем, то явно сильно ослабленный; голова была опущена, грязные от пота и крови волосы растрёпаны, ноги волочились вслед за телом.

– Мы его выловили, сэр.

– Да, я вижу. Отведите его в камеру, я сейчас им займусь, – собравшись с мыслями и натянув на себя равнодушное, будто он распоряжался распределением патрулей, выражение.

– Инструменты?

– Нож и кусачки.

Солдаты кивнули и выволокли Рида из кабинета, бормоча что-то про "грёбаных упырей" и "вот босс тебе покажет, где раки зимуют".

Джеффри потёр переносицу, зажмурившись, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Лишнее волнение сейчас ни к чему. Выдвинув нижний ящик стола, охотник достал оттуда полупустую бутылку виски и стакан, налил его туда и осушил в один глоток. Алкоголь обжёг глотку, но на удивление, это скорее трезвило.

***

В нос ударил металлический запах крови, заставив зверя внутри активизироваться, а сознание – вернуться в реальность. Джонатан дёрнулся, поднимая голову, ища в чёрно-сером пространстве ярко красные пятна.

И нашёл. Одно маленькое пятнышко, по форме и размеру которого его мозг тут же определил: это порез, причём на чьей-то руке. Но зверю было откровенно говоря плевать, он чувствовал, что умирает, и готов был вцепиться в любой источник крови, плохо поддаваясь контролю со стороны Рида.

Был в комнате и другой запах: чеснок. Из-за этого каждый вдох давался с трудом, а запястья и лодыжки пылали огнём. Джонатан дёрнул рукой и почувствовал, как в кожу впиваются туго завязанные на запястьях верёвки, явно натёртые чесноком.

– Очнулся наконец, – послышался чей-то приглушённый голос. Джонатану потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы узнать говорившего.

– Джеффри? – хриплым, севшим, обезвоженным голосом, так что Джеффри его стало даже жаль. Но тот издал только приглушённый, будто сдержанный, хохот, обходя связанного по рукам и ногам доктора со спины.

– Ну как, хочешь? – он поднёс порезанную руку прямо к носу Рида, отчего тот дёрнул головой, чуть не перевернувшись, но МакКаллам удержал его свободной рукой, тут же отдёрнув от упыря источник крови. – Придётся сначала ответить на парочку вопросов.

В висках пульсировало красным. Зверь внутри кричал, извивался, царапал грудную клетку, требуя утолить свою жажду; в ушах предательськи звенело, мысли путались, становясь всё менее человечными и всё более хаотичными.

– Джеффри, прошу, я тебе уже всё рассказал, – покачав головой, пытаясь сбросить с себя наваждение и вернуть контроль, прохрипел доктор. – В твоей крови содержится небольшой процент алкоголя и никотина, тебе правда стоит отказаться от…

– Я тебя сюда притащил не затем, чтобы ты мне диагнозы ставил, блядский упырь! – МакКаллам рывком подскочил к допрашиваемому вампиру и встряхнул его за ворот рубашки, дыша чуть ли ему не в рот.

–...Вредных привычек.

Доктор смотрел на него снизу вверх, невинно, даже как-то просяще; Джеффри мог только догадываться, как натертые чесноком верёвки жгли его кожу. Он явно был голоден, это было видно по сбитому дыханию и высохшим бледным губам, но он держался: либо был слишком слаб, либо слишком силён.

– Где Кошмар?

– Я говорил тебе, я понятия не имею, о чём ты!

– Хватит лгать! – резко оттолкнув чужой подбородок, Джеффри с рыком отошёл от Рида. И почему он такой упёртый.

– Мы хотим одного и того же, МакКаллам. Избавиться от заразы, заполонившей Лондон. Расскажи мне об этом Кошмаре, и я помогу тебе найти его.

И так небольшой запас терпения командира Гвардии иссяк. Резко, неожиданно он схватил со стола кусачки, да так, что даже уронил нож, и снова подскочил к своему пленнику.

– Выкладывай, мерзавец, или вырву тебе твои клычки, – прошипел МакКаллам, щёлкнув инструментом и свободной рукой схватил Рида за подбородок.

– Прошу, поверь мне, я правда знаю меньше, чем ты.

А может...он и правда не знает? В конце концов, он – новообращенный Экон, вряд ли он будет лгать так же складно и правдоподобно, как и "старые". И пусть все инстинкты охотника и наставления Карла твердили Джеффри не верить упырям, сейчас, глядя в кристально чистые – он не объял ни одной невинной души – голубые глаза доктора, которые вовсе не казались глазами обманщика, интуиция неожиданно сказала ему: "отпусти".

Из первого пореза уже перестала течь кровь, так что Джеффри сделал ещё надрез, на другом предплечье, и поднёс к чужим губам, на этот раз не дразня, не требуя, не отдергивая; алая капля упала на бледную кожу, и Рид поспешил проглотить её.

– Всё лучше, чем канализационные крысы.


	3. Chapter 3

Он почувствовал запах свежей крови, направляясь из Уайтчепела в Северные Доки. Удивительно, но присутствия скалей не ощущалось. Однако это отнюдь не исключало высокой вероятности того, что кто-то находился в беде.

Подойдя ближе к бордово-алому следу и присев рядом, Рид сконцентрировал всё своё обоняние, внюхиваясь, пытаясь уловить тончайшие нотки, которые могут рассказать так много. Мужчина, средних лет, ведёт явно нездоровый образ жизни. Недалеко от первого следа доктор заметил второй, тянущийся к переулку едва заметной дорожкой, и решил последовать. На стене дома виднелся кровавый отпечаток ладони.

Чьи-то вымученные хрипы и стоны подсказывали ему, что он близко. Лежащие по дороге трупы скалей – что этот кто-то был из Привена.

– Эй, Вы в порядке? – решил крикнуть Джонатан в темноту, следуя за тонкой дорожкой крови. В ответ – красноречивое "блять". И на сей раз, голос можно было различить. И узнать.

– Джеффри! – крикнул Рид, наконец выйдя к раненому. Тот полулежал на сырой проморзглой земле, спиной к такой же сырой и проморзглой кирпичной стене дома. Рукой охотник держался за собственый бок, из которого, как явственно видел Джонатан, вытекала кровь. Ярко-красное пятно покрыло почти всё туловище МакКаллама. – Боже правый, что с Вами?!

– Подойдёшь ближе – убью!

– Бросьте, Джеффри, Вам нужна помощь, а я – доктор, позвольте-

– Хрена с два я позволю упырю ко мне прикоснуться! Не тогда, когда я истекаю кровью!

МакКаллам выбросил вперёд руку с арбалетом, но тут же шикнул и опустил её, прижимая к корпусу.

– Ещё немного – и вы потеряете сознание от кровопотери, просто дайте мне осмотреть рану.

– Ага, и стать для тебя обедом. Других корми своими сказками. Да я лучше подохну в этом переулке, чем дам упырю штопать мои раны.

Джеффри жмурился, пытаясь уловить ускальзывающее сознание; его грудь вздымалась часто, но с небольшой амплитудой – он дышал прерывисто и коротко, и Джонатан понял, что нужно действовать решительно. И желательно быстро.

В один миг он оказался рядом с охотником, который был уже слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Убрав его руку с живота и отодвинув полы испорченной рубашки, он заметил довольно глубокий порез от когтей скаля.

– Вам, можно сказать, повезло, Джеффри. Вы наткнулись на незараженного. Но мне потребуется Ваш… – Джонатан стянул с чужой шеи грязно-красный шарф, похлопав его по щекам, чтобы тот оставался в сознании. – Нет, нет, нет, не бросайте меня, голубчик.

– Прикон...чу, – едва слышно прохрипел МакКаллам. – Я...тебя прикончу.

– Само собой, дорогой друг.

– Никакой я тебе не друг, чудовище.

Джонатан, доселе занятый остановкой кровотечения и пытаясь разговорить Джеффри, поднял на него взгляд, возмущённо сдвинув брови.

– Прикончите меня после. А пока, – доктор помог Джеффри встать на ноги и опереться на него. – Отнесем Вас в Пемброук. Не больно? – спросил, схватив охотника под бок, стараясь не касаться раны.

– Н-нет, не больно.

***

Чужие голоса слышались, будто через толстый слой ваты. Или воды. Будто он находился в закрытой бочке, наполненной жидкостью, и обитой пухом снаружи. Довольно карикатурная картина, если так посудить.

–...уже у дверей больницы, требуют отдать им своего коммандира! Они знают, что Пемброук существует на средства вампира, и думают, что… – лепетал доктор Суонзи.

– А что мне было делать? Бросать его там? Ему нужно было переливание, и только здесь я мог это сделать!

– Нет, нет, разумеется, нет, ты поступил совершенно правильно, как настоящий врач. Тем более, помочь своему заклятому врагу...удивительно, что он вообще разрешил тебе это сделать.

– Хрена с два, – едва шевеля губами, пробормотал Джеффри. – Он взял меня силой.


	4. 4 - флафф, прелюдии, ER

Слэш

NC-17

Закончен

16

cruor__  
автор  
Пэйринг и персонажи:  
Джонатан Эммет Рид/Джеффри МакКаллум  
Размер:  
Мини, 14 страниц, 7 частей  
Жанры:  
Ангст  
Флафф  
Предупреждения:  
Алкоголь  
Даб-кон  
Кинки / Фетиши  
Курение  
Отклонения от канона  
Спойлеры...  
Другие метки:  
ER  
Асфиксия  
Бладплей  
Гипноз  
Грубый секс  
Засосы / Укусы  
Кровь / Травмы  
Отношения втайне  
Прелюдия  
Сборник драбблов  
Описание:  
Сборник драбблов по макриду, от жёсткого порно до романтики. Боттом!МакКаллам.  
Примечания автора:  
Метки будут пополняться.  
UPD: свою цель - писать по драбблу в день в течение недели - я выполнила, но возможно другие драбблы/мини по этому пейрингу буду кидать сюда.  
Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Разрешено только в виде ссылки  
Редактировать шапку

Смотреть работу в 3 сборниках  
Награды от читателей:  
Пока нет  
Назад  
Содержание  
Вперёд   
4 - флафф, прелюдии, ER  
15 октября 2020, 17:56  
– Тебя когда-нибудь кусал вампир? 

Проводя прохладной рукой по тёплой – почти нежной – коже, спрашивает Рид. Джеффри в ответ только выгибается, подставляя шею под чужие прикосновения, делая себя такой уязвимой жертвой для экона над ним.

Они лежали вдвоём, в комнате Джонатана в его особняке, полностью обнажённые. Широкое серо-синее пальто, красный шарф и плотная тёмная рубашка валялись на полу, рядом с кроватью; серый в мелкую полоску костюм-тройка с белой рубашкой и развязанным галстуком висели аккуратно сложенные на спинке стула. 

На рабочем столе – многочисленные записи, разбросанные и сложенные в стопки. На стойке мастерской – инструменты для чинки оружия (чем любил заниматься Джеффри) и препараты для лекарств, стоящие бок о бок с пустыми стеклянными пузырьками. Из света – настольная лампа, бросающая свой неверный свет на предметы вокруг, создавая длинные тени и отражаясь от мраморной кожи экона.

– А ты как думаешь?

Джонатан задумчиво хмыкнул. И правда – спрашивать такое у главного охотника на вампиров всея Лондона – если не всей Британии – было как минимум глупо. Он тянется ближе – борода наверняка колет такую чувствительную кожу – и сверху раздается взволнованный вздох. Но экон всего-лишь проводит по шее Джеффри губами, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев, двигаясь ниже, к впадинке на ключицах. Вздохи ожидаемо перестают быть взволнованными.

– Ты, должно быть, уже привык.

– К такому сложно привыкнуть, – Джеффри запускает ладонь в чёрные волосы Рида на макушке, гладит мягко, перебирает короткие пряди, накручивает их на палец. Другая рука перемещается на бедро доктора, проводит плавно, вверх-вниз, сжимает, подтягивает ближе к себе.

– Мне стоит начинать ревновать? – Джонатан начинает покачивать бёдрами, распаляя их обоих. Хочется притереться ещё ближе, ещё сильнее, поглотить в себя другого, заполонить собой всё пространство друг друга.

– Я самолично прикончу каждого, кто посмеет ко мне притронуться.

– И не оставишь никого для меня?

– Не хочу, чтобы Вы марали руки об этих тварей, мой милый доктор.

Джеффри тянет его за волосы на себя; губы встречают губы, переплетаясь в медленном, но таком головокружительном танце. Они двигаются плавно, спокойно, не спеша – им некуда торопиться, у них целая вечность, чтобы насладиться друг другом. И несколько часов до рассвета.


	5. 5 - тайная встреча

"Сейчас бы в душ", подумал Джеффри, ввалившись в свой кабинет после патруля и стычки с оравой скалей. Пальто было перепачкано кровью, равно как и остальная одежда, которая неприятно липла к телу; скинув с себя верхнюю одежду и расстегнув пуговицы на рубашке, он, как смог, вытер торс первым попавшимся, тоже не первой свежести, полотенцем.

Виски налито в стакан, сигарета зажжена. Затянувшись, Джеффри наконец-то облегчённо выдохнул. На столе лежала стопка бумаг, которых не было, когда он уходил.

– Блядство, – шикнул он, и в голове возникла мысль отменить нахрен потребность в отчётах. Пепел с сигареты полетел в пепельницу, янтарный виски обжёг горло. Поморщившись и дёрнув головой, МакКаллам взял в руки первый отчёт.

Буквы путались и плыли перед глазами, то ли от усталости Джеффри, то ли от однообразия написанного. Нет, их определённо точно нужно запретить. Джеффри отбросил листок обратно на стол и решил, что пора бы уже и застегнуть обратно рубашку.

Оставив настольную лампу гореть, охотник поднялся из-за стола, потянулся, разминая уставшие ноющие мышцы спины, и вышел на балкон.

Ночная прохлада бодрила разве что самую малость. Неудивительно, когда ты только вернулся с охоты, проведя всю ночь на проморзглых улицах Лондона. Руки сами потянулись к пачке; в ночной тьме вспыхнул огонёк спички, и продолжил тлеть кончик сигареты, выпуская сизый отравляющий дым. Где-то вдалеке, слева, слышался чей-то агонический кашель и приглушённые рыки выжидающего хищника.

Едва слышный шёрох заставил слух напрячься, сердце – забиться быстрее, а мозг – собрать все последние силы и ввести организм в режим тревоги. Джеффри дернулся и обернулсч на источник звука – им оказался...экон. Но не какой-нибудь из этих зазнавшихся аристократов, перебивших немало его людей – нет, этот экон был...на одной с ним стороне. Если можно так выразиться.

– Джонатан, чтоб тебя! – четырхнулся МакКаллам, пытаясь отдышаться после испуга и ослабляя тетиву арбалета. – Без этого никак?

Экон молчал. Как-то...загадочно молчал. Многозначительно. Наклонив голову слегка набок, рассматривая охотника с ног до головы. Чего он там не видел.

– Чего надо?

– Эти штуки тебя убивают.

На тёплую ладонь, держащую сигарету, легла другая – прохладная и бледная, даже в неверном свете луны. Джеффри вздрогнул. Сигарета полетела вниз, на каменный тротуар, когда Джонатан начал гладить его руку, немного сжал и прижал к своей груди. Джеффри потянулся следом, делая шаг вперёд и поднимая голову. Этот экон кружил его голову не меньше, чем никотин и виски.

Прикрыв глаза, забыться в поцелуе; чужие губы вытесняют из головы все лишние гудящие в висках мысли. Остаётся только он: Джонатан Эммет Рид, блестящий врач, мастер переливания крови, его заклятая любовь, стоящий перед ним в своём щегольском пальто и костюмчике с иголочки, глядящий на него сверху вниз, наклоняющийся за бескровным поцелуем – ему МакКаллам доверял чуть ли не больше, чем каждому из своих людей, чем доверял когда-то Карлу, и пока Джонатан полностью оправдывал своё доверие. 

Одному Богу известно, как Джонатан способен контролировать себя, бороться с желанием прокусить кожу на такой соблазнительной, тёплой шее; шарф Джеффри остался в кабинете, и она была как никогда открыта. Но Рид только полгаживал её рукой, всё ещё боясь спугнуть Джеффри, боясь предать его доверие. С ним, Джонатан – не монстр, как бы сильно не хотелось отведать своего любимого охотника на вкус.

В дверь кабинета раздался стук. Экон и охотник отпрыгнули друг от друга, будто два школьника, которых застукали родители за первым поцелуем. Джонатан упорхнул, оставив после себя так стремительно рассеивающийся след из чёрного дыма. Озлобленный Джеффри дёрнул дверь балкона на себя и вошёл обратно в комнату.

– Если это не что-то срочное, то идите нахер!


	6. 6 - ревность

Джеффри никогда не считал себя излишним собственником. За всю его отнюдь не короткую жизнь и многочисленные увлечения (начиная соратниками в Гвардии и заканчивая дочерьми знакомых Карла, которых так манила неотёсанность и некая дикость МакКаллама) он от силы чувствовал ревность раз или два.

Всё изменилось с приходом в его жизнь Джонатана Эммета Рида. Чёртов упырь был на редкость живучим, что только подстёгивало МакКаллама, ищущего поначалу любой встречи с ним для стычки лоб в лоб. Как его отношение к подобным встречам начало меняться в лучшую сторону, он заметил не сразу, но теперь он волей-неволей искал на широких улицах Вэст-Энда и в тёмных грязных переулках Уайтчепела знакомую высокую фигуру в пальто, но не для очередной схватки, а…

Джеффри даже не знал, зачем. Зачем, бродя по заражённому Лондону в одиночестве, он ищет компании очаровательного доктора (уже даже не чёртова упыря), приказывая своим людям не убивать его, если им повезёт больше. Как и не понимал, зачем начал наведываться в Пемброук так часто; из Суонзи он всё равно давно выжал всё, что мог, и тот – упрямый осёл – никак не хотел отдавать ему- то есть, избавиться от "змеи, пригретой на груди", что находится в такой близости от беззащитных, больных и умирающих людей.

А потом узнал, как-то наведавшись в кабинет к самому Риду. Осознание свалилось на Джеффри, как снежный ком на голову: это абсолютно точно не было происками экона, ведь он как никто другой знает, как ощущается гипноз. Нет, это происходило с ним на самом деле, когда он потянулся к доктору за поцелуем, и не встретил не то что должного, а вообще никакого сопротивления. Это всё взаправду, думал Джеффри, когда с него стянули пальто и подтолкнули его к кровати. Я действительно пересплю с упырём, пульсировало в его голове, когда он раздевал Рида, бродя руками по худощавому телу, в котором чувствовалось столько силы, что у самого МакКаллама кровь застывала в жилах.  
***  
МакКаллам никак не мог ожидать, что Суонзи в кабинете будет не один. Сам доктор сидел за своим столом, посмеиваясь с, видимо удачной шутки другого присутствовавшего: Джонатан сидел прямо на этом самом столе, полуоборотом к Эдгару и, прерванный на половине слова, обернулся к двери, в проёме которой и стоял неожиданно совсем обезоруженный Джеффри.

– МакКаллам, – первым прерывает тишину Суонзи. – Чем обязаны такому визиту?

– Это ещё что за...– охотник не мог подрбрать подходящих слов, сначала от удивления, потом – от (совершенно неожиданно откуда взявшейся) ярости.

Что он здесь делает? Какого чёрта раскинулся так вальяжно, без пальто и даже без пиджака, на столе, в столь вопиющей позе, что у МакКаллама действительно не было слов, чтобы это описать.

– Джеффри, – послышался мягкий, как бархат, голос экона, но он отнюдь не расслаблял, заставляя сердце биться сильнее не в экстазе, а от застилающей глаза ярости. – Что-то случилось?

Рука сама сжалась в кулак, грудь ходила ходуном от глубокого учащенного дыхания.

– Выйди, – обратился он к Риду.

– Джеффри, что такое…

– Вон! – теряя терпение, охотник указал на дверь кабинета. Суонзи со скрипом отодвинул стул и поднялся, опираясь руками о стол.

– Попрошу не повышать голос на персонал моей больницы. Джонатан, – он повернулся к экону. – Оставь нас наедине, и прости этого придурка.

Рид, Джонатан молча кивнул, поднимаясь со стола, и вышел, даже не взглянув Джеффри в глаза. Дверь закрылась, когда охотник уже подскочил к злосчастному предмету мебели, на который он злился не меньше, чем на обоих докторов.

– Придурка, значит...Думаешь, я не понял, – он описал петлю в воздухе, указывая на самого Суонзи, на стол и на дверь кабинета. – что вот это вот сейчас было?

– А что такое? Мы просто разговаривали…

– Ой да что ты! У Вас люди умирают, доктор Суонзи, люди, которым нужна Ваша помощь, а вы сидите в своей цитадели и любезничаете, как...как два голубка!

Эдгара пробило на смех.  
– Боже правый, Джеффри, ещё немного, и я подумаю, что Вы ревнуете.

– Вы лучше не обо мне думайте, Эдгар, – МакКаллам указал пальцем аккурат на дужку очков на носу Суонзи. – А о том, что ваша с Ридом халатность может привести с человеческим смертям.

Сложенные на столе книги и кактус в крохотном горшочке полетели на пол с лёгкой руки охотника, который поспешил удалиться из кабинета после устроенной сцены.


	7. 7 - кинк на укусы

Контролировать жажду было непросто. И речь даже не о примитивном инстинкте – пить чужую кровь чтобы выжить, пусть Рид и был на грани голодания почти всё время. Речь конкретно о том, чтобы кусать одного человека. Речь о Джеффри МакКаламе.

Джонатан изучил сеть его сосудов даже слишком хорошо – он знал каждую венку, каждую мелкую артерию, вплоть до кончиков пальцев, тайком рассматривая Джеффри сквозь вампирское чутьё, когда тот лежал на его груди после их...ночи вместе. Джонатан даже определился с местами, в которые он бы укусил его.

Джеффри тянется за поцелуем, скользя бедром между его ног – он хочет второй раунд. Он хочет Джонатана, ещё раз, всегда. Джонатан целует его в ответ, чувствуя, как они оба постепенно твердеют. Охотник снова садится на его бёдра, но Рид пытается привстать, медленно опуская свои поцелуи с чужих губ на чужую шею.

Джеффри был таким...тёплым. Джонатан чувствовал, как в венке под его губами пульсирует горячая, живая кровь, и неожиданно даже для себя выпустил клыки. Кожа осталась нетронутой, но Джеффри вздохнул как-то по-другому и отстранился, хватая себя за шею.

– Я тебя напугал?

– Ты что творишь? – зачем-то приглушённым шёпотом спросил МакКаллам, потирая место, куда его ещё недавно целовал экон.

Джонатан выпрямился, поддержав сидящего на нём охотника, гладя его по спине.  
– Я хочу укусить тебя.

Джеффри несколько секунд просто растерянно хлопал глазами, одной рукой все еще держась за свою шею, а другую положив на грудь доктора. После чего медленно, будто опасаясь чего-то, наклонился к нему ближе и притёрся шеей к его губам, царапая кожу о колючую бороду.

– Так давай.

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Опьянённый таким беспрекословным, абсолютным доверием, Рид снова касается клыками чужой плоти. Джеффри вздрагивает и сильнее хватает его предплечья; Джонатан чувствует, как его сердце выпрыгивает из груди. Клыки пробивают кожу, тёплая кровь выходит из раны, стекая на ключицы; Джеффри пробирает мелкая дрожь и он не сдерживает стона, закусывая губу.

Вампирский язык ловко слизывает яркие капли и подтёки, бусами расцветшие вокруг двух тёмных точек. Джонатан не спешит пить кровь непосредственно из раны: он ведь не хочет, чтобы его любимый охотник погиб от кровопотери. Он отстраняется в желании увидеть реакцию на чужом лице – Джеффри тяжело дышит, прикрыв рот рукой и закрыв глаза, толкаясь вперёд на его бёдрах. Джонатан чувствует, как с его члена на его живот капнула смазка.

МакКаллам навалился на его, заставляя опуститься спиной на кровать, двигая бёдрами, притираясь между их тел, и прошептал, прямо Джонатану в ухо:

– Сделай это ещё раз. Пожалуйста.

Рид чувствует – ещё немного, и ему сорвёт крышу. Запах и вид чужой – живой, тёплой – крови кружит голову, испытывая силу воли, а теперь ещё и сам Джеффри подливает масла в огонь. Осторожно, медленно, прежде проведя по чужой шее руками, экон снова прокусил её клыками, вызвав у его охотника ещё один сорвавшийся с губ стон.

Металлический запах ударяет в ноздри, тёплая жидкость ощущается на губах, и контроль держится на тонкой-тонкой красной нити. Но тут…

Джеффри поднимается, касаясь ладонью нового укуса, пачкая пальцы в крови, и подносит их к чужим губам. Джонатан не смеет ему отказать, послушно принимая лакомство, и чувствует, как тот опускается на его член, так же медленно, как и Джонатан, несколько секунд назад готовившийся к укусу.

– Боже правый...

Следующими страдают ключицы, после – грудь и бока. В сравнении с количеством укусов, крови экон пьёт неприлично мало, переходя с одного места на новое – чистое, нетронутое – с невероятной скоростью. Когти царапают чужие бёдра, в комнате стоит яркий запах крови – для Джонатана буквально. Джеффри задыхается, боль смешивается с возбуждением, и он двигает рукой по собственному члену так быстро, как может, но всё ещё слишком медленно, сжимаясь каждый раз, как клыки пробивают его плоть.

Сперма мешается с кровью, тут же становясь розоватой, и Джеффри падает на своего упыря, хотя до разрядки ему ещё далеко.


	8. 8 - первая встреча в убежище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то типа AU, где первая встреча макрида произошла не в больнице, а в убежище после интро сцены. Yа сей раз буду писать, как пишется, и следующий драббл будет связан по сюжету с этим.

Рассветное солнце жгло кожу, будто огонь от костра. Беспомощный, абсолютно дезориентированный, он вцепился в кого-то, моля о помощи, не понимая до конца, что весь этот кошмар – наяву. Мэри, милая Мэри в его руках, ставшая первой жертвой его ослепляющего голода, и люди с горящими стрелами и мечами, как Святая Инквизиция, непонятно почему бросающие ему вслед оскорбительное “упырь”!

– Теперь-то тебе мало не покажется! Солнце с тобой разделается! – крикнул охотник и убежал. Джонатан не верил своим глазам, глядя на обугленную руку, и быстро прячась от солнечного света.

“Это не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла! Должно быть, это какой-то дурной сон. Что со мной?” проносилось в его голове, но первоочерёдной задачей было найти убежище, от солнца и от направленного на него оружия. Увидев яркую, выделяющуюся на фоне всего остального, приоткрытую красную дверь с надписью “Не входить”, он осторожно толкнул её и вошел внутрь.

Было тихо. Он пошёл направо по коридору – в гостиной, напротив камина, лежало тело женщины, с неестественно изуродованным лицом. Такого даже ему, военному врачу в отставке, не приходилось видеть. По лестнице он поднялся наверх, и обнаружил в спальне ещё одно тело – мужчина, убит выстрелом в висок. Револьвер, из которого, как Джонатан мог видеть, и был произведён выстрел, находился в руке покойника. Он разжал чужие пальцы – тот был едва-едва тёплым – и достал оружие из мёртвой хватки.

“То, что я видел… то, что стало со мной, и то, что я сделал с Мэри… я должен это сделать. Прежде, чем я окончательно превращусь в монстра”. Он сел на кровать, полный решимости, пытаясь гнать все другие мысли прочь. Ничто ему не помешает. Он принял горизонтальное положение, поднимая вверх руку с пистолетом, осматривая его и грязно-белый потолок – последнее, что он увидит в своей новой жизни. “Я этого не хотел, нет, только не Мэри…” Но будь это кто угодно другой, Джонатан всё равно не смог бы жить с таким грузом на душе.

Плавно взвести курок. Опустить руку. Приставить дуло револьвера к груди, к области сердца. Хорошо, что он врач – точно не промахнётся.

– Только рациональное мышление.  
Последние слова – словно завещание будущим поколениям, словно наставление, в том числе и самому себе. Он позволил себе ещё несколько секунд поглядеть на потолок – и будто сквозь него, прощаясь с вновь обретённой жизнью, – и нажал на спусковой крючок. В комнате раздался уже второй за день выстрел.

***

Его вырвало из пучин пропасти, и он закричал. “Нет, неужели снова?” Он коснулся рукой грудной клетки – она была цела, но в рубашке зияла дыра, и она просочилась кровью, его кровью, – как и матрац, на котором он лежал. “Не снова, но всё ещё”. Чувствительный слух выловил щёлкающий звук где-то справа, со стороны входа, и он только сейчас заметил чужое присутствие. Джонатан повернулся на звук – на него смотрело дуло чужого револьвера.

– А я-то думал, ты тоже уже мёртв.  
Револьвер держал мужчина – средних лет, среднего роста и комплекции тела. Он был одет в тёмное серо-синее пальто, обычные прямые брюки и плотную рубашку – но из всего этого алым пятном выделялся шарф на его шее. Его синие глаза смотрели настороженно, прищурившись, палец твёрдо лежал на спусковом крючке, ноги были едва согнуты в коленях. Он явно имел за плечами опыт боевой подготовки, и нападать на него было глупо, в таком-то состоянии, равно как и пытаться сбежать – тот блокировал путь отхода, и оставалось только заколоченное окно. Джонатан поднял руки вверх, капитулируя.

– Простите. Кто Вы? Это Вы пытались меня убить? Почему?

– Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь.

– Боюсь, нет. Я проснулся в братской могиле, и почувствовал… этот… голод… и потом была Мэри… и я…

– Сожрал свою подружку, значит…

– Она была моей сестрой. – Джонатан поднял полные слёз глаза на мужчину напротив, и увидел, что его взгляд смягчился и округлился от удивления. – Прошу, помогите мне, я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что со мной творится!

Мужчина помедлил. Он опустил револьвер, размахивая руками.

– Тц. Тебе уже не поможешь. Пытался убить себя? – Спросил мужчина, указав на его испорченную рубашку.

– Да. Я не мог- не могу… с этим жить.

– Если ты ждёшь от меня утешительных слов, ты их не дождёшься. Но если передумаешь – даю тебе ровно минуту, чтобы убрать отсюда ноги, иначе передумаю я.

Джонатан судорожно кивнул, посчитав, что спорить сейчас будет не совсем рационально и, забрав револьвер, поднялся с кровати.

– Я даже не знаю Вашего имени.

– Тебе и незачем. Давай, тип-топ, время-то идёт, в отличие от тебя.

– В любом случае, спасибо, сэр. – Кивнув ещё раз напоследок, он обошёл незнакомца и побежал вниз по лестнице.


	9. 9 - встреча на кладбище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжениее AU из предыдущего драббла. После похорон Мэри вместо Элизабет на кладбище Джонатан встретил Джеффри.

Кладбище оказалось настоящим лабиринтом. Даже здесь – в обители смерти на Земле – ему повстречались заражённые скали; пришлось драться – с истерзанной на куски душой от предстоящего, от того, зачем он пришёл сюда. Драка не отрезвляла, а наоборот, послужила ещё одним напоминанием о том, что от его же руки погибла его любимая сестра.

С выступа сверху он увидел свою мать – Боже, что с ней стало! Бедная, полностью разбитая смертью обоих своих детей, что произошли столь стремительно одна за другой, она будто постарела лет на десять. Её поддерживал за руку Эйвери – их дворецкий. Джонатану стало легче на душе, когда он увидел, что она не осталась совсем одна, и её есть, кому поддержать. Но как – ох, как бы сильно он хотел оказаться сейчас рядом с ними, обнять и сказать, что он рядом. Она ведь даже не догадывается, что её сын… не совсем мёртв.

Больше никто на похороны не пришёл. Священник прочитал молитву над могилой – Эмелин не могла удержать слёз, и Эйвери приобнял её за плечи. Мёртвое сердце Джонатана разрывало на части от скорби, тоски и беспомощности. Глаза застилала пелена из слёз.

Он дождался, пока священник уйдёт, и выждал ещё несколько секунд, для пущей верности, после чего переместился тенью вниз, к могиле сестры.

– Мэри… – он сделал несколько медленных шагов вперёд, навстречу сырой земле, в которой лежало её тело. – Моя дорогая Мэри… 

Его голос дрожал, а по щеке скатилась первая слеза. Было столько всего, что он хотел бы сказать, столько слов… но были ли они нужны Мэри теперь, когда она лежит два метра под землёй, мёртвая и холодная. "Прости меня", "я всё исправлю", "я найду лекарство" – она его не услышит, нет. Её нет. Она ушла. И вместо слов хотелось взвыть, но он же не оборотень, в конце концов.

Он услышал чьи-то шаги и прислушался, используя своё чутьё. Человек, идущий сюда, он уже встречал его однажды.

Серо-красные оттенки сменились полным спектром цветов, который, впрочем, ночью не особо отличался разнообразием, и Джонатан вновь увидел мужчину в пальто и с красным шарфом на шее. Тот тоже его, видимо, узнал.

– И ты здесь. Какая встреча. – сказал мужчина, неторопливо подходя к нему. Он выглядел раздражённо, даже больше, чем тогда, когда нашёл его живым.

– Добрый вечер. Я, как и Вы, не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-либо ещё. – Джонатан поспешил вытереть слезу, пока мужчина отвёл взгляд.

– Вижу, ты передумал умирать. – Джонатан посмотрел на него, удивлённо вскинув брови. – Или ещё раз не вышло?

– У меня… у меня теперь другая цель.

– Да что ты? И какая же такая цель может быть у такого упыря, как ты? Перебить весь Лондон?

– Почему… с чего Вы вообще это взяли? Я ничего такого не хочу, даже наоборот, я хочу спасти свой родной город.

– Ну да, как же. – мужчина слегка склонил голову набок и скрестил руки на груди.

– Клянусь. Эта эпидемия… с ней нужно покончить.

– И как же ты собираешься это сделать? – он раскинул руками. Джонатан вздохнул.

– Я доктор. Я найду способ покончить с распространением эпидемии, найду лекарство.

– Доктор?! – мужчина рассмеялся. – Доктор-вампир, худшего сочетания и не придумаешь!

– Да, я доктор, – Джонатан пытался не злиться на чужие колкости и не терять хладнокровия. – И к Вашему сведению, я не убил ни одной невинной души, и не собираюсь этого делать и впредь. Я не монстр, даже если Вы уверены в обратном.

– Ладно, ладно, хватит заливать. Что же ты делаешь здесь?

– Вам необязательно это знать.

– Конечно, мистер доктор, конечно. – он посмотрел на могилу, у которой стоял экон, и его выражение приняло серьёзный вид. – Повезло, что смогли схоронить в отдельной могиле.

– Мы давно выкупили место на кладбище. Думали, оно ещё долго не понадобится…

Мужчина с красным шарфом выдержал паузу.  
– Сестра? 

Джонатан кивнул, опустив взгляд, чувствуя, как к глазам снова подступают слёзы.

– Помню, как я схоронил брата. – он вздохнул. – Пытался утешать себя мыслью о том, что поступил правильно.

Доктор поднял на собеседника взгляд, сведя брови к переносице. Мужчина напротив смотрел на носки собственных ботинок и говорил тихо, от былой колкости не осталось и следа.

– Что с ним случилось?

– Да то же, что и с тобой. Превратился в монстра. Только, в настоящего монстра. Не знал счёт убийствам. Поэтому я научился убивать подобных ему тварей, и отправил его в могилу.

Джонатан горько усмехнулся.  
– То есть, Вы признаёте, что я не монстр?

– Да по сравнению с Иэном ты – ангел во плоти! Если то, что ты говоришь, правда.

– Могу Вас уверить, что я не лгу.

– Что ж, возможно, так и есть. В конце концов, почему бы в этом сумасшедшем мире и не быть места вампиру-альтруисту?

Мужчина обошёл свежую могилу и подошёл к Джонатану, протягивая ему руку.

– Джеффри МакКаллам. 

– Доктор Джонатан Рид. – сказал Джонатан, пожимая чужую – такую тёплую, живую, руку. Он так давно не чувствовал живых прикосновений.

– Да понял я, понял. – Джеффри разорвал рукопожатие и они опустили свои руки.

– Вы пришли навестить брата?

– М? О, нет, его могила в Дублине. Я пришёл к своему наставнику.

– Правда? – Джонатан вопросительно вскинул брови.

– Карл Элдрих, – Джеффри указал на одну из могил неподалёку. – Легендарный охотник на вампиров. Лучший лидер Гвардии Привена. Пока что.

Они подошли к его надгробному камню.  
– Дайте угадаю: теперешний лидер Гвардии – это Вы?

– В точку. – Джеффри кивнул.

– И это Ваши люди патрулируют по ночам улицы?

– Уже натыкался на них?

– Предпочитаю не лезть на рожон. Я ведь говорил, что не убиваю.

– Знаешь, доктор Рид… это достойно уважения. Но так ты долго не протянешь. Тебе нужна кровь, хотя бы для того, чтобы иметь силы на разработку лекарства.

Джонатан вздохнул.  
– Я знаю. Но как вспомню, что я сделал с Мэри… я не могу отнять ещё одну жизнь.

– Это и не требуется. Но, с другой стороны, вам обычно сложно остановиться до того, как вы убьёте. Но уж поскольку ты у нас против насилия… может, у тебя и получится. – он усмехнулся. – Зачем я тебе вообще это всё рассказываю?..

– Возможно, потому что и правда считаете, что я не монстр?

– Мне не стоит доверять твоему брату. Тем более при Карле. – Джеффри указал на могилу наставника и усмехнулся. – Но я смотрю на тебя, и… ты кажешься не таким, как остальные. Обычно упыри не чувствуют сожаления, или скорби.

– Возможно, сейчас я стал… не совсем человеком, но я всё ещё остаюсь собой.

МакКаллам ничего не ответил. Он молча стоял, глядя на надгробие своего наставника, погружённый в свои мысли.

– Пожалуй, я оставлю вас наедине. Было приятно познакомиться, господин МакКаллам. Берегите себя.

– Да, да. Удачи в поисках, доктор Рид.


	10. 10 - кошмар Джонатана, hurt/comfort, ER

Он дёрнулся вперёд, и металлическое кольцо сдавило шею, заставляя захлебнуться собственным криком и упасть назад. Рид щёлкнул клыками, глядя на пленивших его стражей, застывших перед ним с округлёнными глазами.

– Надо было намордник на него нацепить. – сказал один другому, и они дёрнулись от звериного рыка упыря.

Заломанные, скованные за спиной руки нещадно ныли, так что выворачивались плечи, но это не помогало. Он дёргал головой из стороны в сторону, как пёс, тщетно пытающийся снять с себя ошейник.

Он не видел перед собой людей. Только сосуды, наполненные живой, яркой, такой вкусной и манящей кровью. Два бьющихся неровно сердца, сжимающиеся в ужасе перед загнанным зверем. И голод. Пульсирующий в висках и скручивающий желудок, затмевающий глаза и разум голод.

Отдалённо, приглушённо он слышит чей-то издалека знакомый голос, и в комнату входит ещё одно сердце. Оно бьётся спокойнее, но сжимается сильнее. Этого, хочу этого.

Желанное сердце приблизилось и опустилось перед ним. Рид тяжело дышал, издавая сиплый рык с каждым выдохом, пытаясь не спугнуть добычу. Так близко…

Он вонзает клыки в чужую плоть, но кровь оказывается чёрной и безвкусной и не то что не приносит удовольствия, а даже не утоляет зудящий в каждом нерве голод. Рид кричит, он полон ярости, его пасть полна крови, его глаза полны чёрного.

– Пора усыпить тебя. – голос, словно из бочки, но бьет набатом, будто внутри колокола.  
Чужая красная рука с силой отводит его голову в сторону и в шею вонзается большая игла. Хочется эту руку отгрызть, и желание такое непреодолимое, что он дёргается в сторону, чувствуя, как внутрь через иглу просачивается что-то; делает рывок – но его клыков недостаточно, чтобы отгрызть конечность сразу, и он жадно вцепляется в плоть, не слыша вокруг уже ничего.

***

Джонатан в ужасе распахнул глаза и инстинктивно подорвался на месте, садясь в постели. Ткань рубашки прилипла к спине от холодного пота, пульс и дыхание подскочили, из горла вырвался сдавленный крик. Он не сразу почувствовал, как на сжатых в кулаки руках выступили когти и пронзили плоть.

Он сглотнул, слыша шуршание и возню человека рядом; Джеффри повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и протянул к нему свои руки, обнимая. Его глаза были закрыты, но по пульсу Джонатан понял, что он не спит.

– Рассказывай, – сказал он хриплым ото сна голосом. – Кошмар?

Чужая рука разжала его кулак и губы коснулись тыльной стороны ладони. Джонатан зажмурился, борясь с остатками наваждения.

– Всё было таким реальным… Ненависть, жажда, страх…

– Мгм, продолжай. – Джеффри привстал, оперевшись на локоть, и продолжил целовать чужую руку, сжимая её в своей ладони.

– Я был прикован. К полу, к стене – я не знаю, но я чувствовал цепи на шее и на руках. За мной наблюдали два стража, и потом вошёл ты. И я был такой голодный, что подумал, хочу этого.

– Я польщён. – охотник дошёл дорожкой поцелуев до чужого плеча и выдохнул ему в шею, притягивая к себе. Джонатан дёрнулся.

– Не стоит. Я… впился в тебя, но кровь была чёрной и густой, как смола, и на вкус тоже была отвратительной. И я разозлился ещё сильнее, – он перевёл дыхание. – И чуть не отгрыз тебе руку.

– Ужасно. – МакКаллам поцеловал его в висок, поглаживая по щеке подушечкой большого пальца. – Но это был просто сон, Джонатан. – он говорил тихо и плавно в попытках успокоить.

Рид выдержал паузу, погрузившись в размышления, стараясь внимать чужим словам. Но страх, чёрный и липкий, как смола, и как кровь, не отпускал, опутывая и проникая в самое сердце.

– Джеффри, мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что. – он развернулся и схватил охотника за плечи, глядя на него, будто загнанный пёс, с ужасом и жалостью в глазах.

– Боже правый, Джонатан, да успокойся ты.

– Нет, послушай меня. Пообещай мне, что если такое произойдёт… если я стану монстром, пообещай, – он понизил голос до полушёпота. – Что прикончишь меня.

– Ты что такое несёшь, совсем уже, что ли?

– Я серьёзно, Джеффри!

– Я тоже. – он взял лицо доктора в свои руки и начал мягким, но уверенным тоном. – Послушай теперь ты. Тот доктор Рид, которого я знаю, и которого люблю, никогда и ни за что не слетит с катушек. А знаешь почему? – он наклонился и уткнулся лбом в лоб Джонатана. – Потому что он – самая добрая душа из всех, кого я знаю. Смысл твоей жизни – помогать людям, Джонатан. Это желание в тебе так сильнó, что затмевает собой любой голод. Так что ты никогда не станешь монстром, даже не думай об этом.

Джонатана пробило на слезу. Джеффри говорил так успокаивающе, будто ему на ухо сам океан шептал свои прибойные песни.

– Если ты в этом уверен, – доктор прижался к своему охотнику сильнее, уткнувшись головой в его плечо и сжал ткань его майки на спине. – Значит, так и есть. Спасибо, Джеффри.

– Вот, так-то. – МакКаллам повалил их обоих на кровать. – А теперь давай обратно спать, пиявка ты моя ненаглядная.


	11. 11 - пытки, гэнгбэнг, hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сразу уточню, ибо из текста может быть не совсем понятно: Джеффри и Джонатан НЕ вместе и всё ещё враждуют.

Заставить вампира кашлять кровью нужно ещё постараться. В этом мире вообще мало вещей, которые могут причинить им какой-либо вред – даже Солнце их не убьёт. Тем более, если речь идёт об эконе, и не просто о каком угодно эконе – о потомке одного из древнейших вампиров на Земле, полулегендарного, почти что эфемерного, будто бы божества.

Но у Гвардии были свои методы. Количество плюс грубая сила, помножить на наивную беспечность Рида, добавить травящий газ и огонь – и вот они здесь. В пыточной камере без окон и с единственной наглухо закрытой дверью, с голыми стенами и холодным бетонным полом; он, окружённый половиной дюжины бравых бойцов Привена, лежащий перед ними на боку, скрючившись от боли – и они, победоносно глядящие на него сверху вниз, насмехающиеся, пинающие его под дых, выбивающие из горящих лёгких воздух.

– Так, что нам с ним делать?

– МакКалламу уже доложили?

– Нет, ещё нет, сейчас-

– Нет, стой. – один из стражей – высокий, грузный, в пальто и берете – опустился перед Джонатаном на корточки и взял его за подбородок, заставляя вскрикнуть и поднять на него взгляд. Взгляд загнанного зверя. Пойманной добычи. – Пока он не в курсе, можем повеселиться с ним немного.

Они даже его не привязывали. Зачем? он и так был ослаблен до невозможного, едва оставаясь в сознании; его тело тратило последние силы на борьбу с переломами и синяками, но новые появлялись слишком быстро.

Его развернули и подмяли под себя, будто он был тряпичной куклой; лицо уткнулось в пол, его брюки с рывком стянули с задницы, оставляя висеть на бёдрах. Уплывающее сознание включило сирену тревоги, заставляя доктора встрепенуться и попытаться вырваться, но чужие руки (которые явно принадлежали не одному человеку) держали довольно крепко.

– Не дёргайся, птичка.

Поначалу, у него ещё были силы кричать. От боли, стыда, страха и ярости, но в основном от боли. Вместо смазки стражи просто плевали на собственный член, или на его дырку, и разрывали его изнутри, во всех смыслах.

Кто-то кончал ему на спину или на живот – в зависимости от того, кто как захочет его взять, – а особо извращённые кончали внутрь, и Джонатан был им даже благодарен, ведь это означало, что следующий пойдёт легче. Немного, но легче.

Он не знал, как долго это продолжалось, потеряв счёт и времени, и количеству, уплывающим сознанием выдёргивая ощущения засохшей спермы на коже. Он даже не знал, как надолго отключился, но следующим, что он почувствовал, были чужие держащие его руки, держащие мягко, уложив на тёплые колени, и такой знакомый голос…

–… за то, что они сделали, клянусь, они заплатят! – Джеффри звучал взволнованно и яростно, гладя его по волосам. – Джонатан, ты здесь? Слышишь меня?

Джонатан дёрнулся, окончательно сгоняя с себя оцепенение, и вырвался из чужих рук, отползая в угол камеры.

– Эй, всё в порядке, это всего лишь я. – Джеффри поднял руки, но не спешил двигаться навстречу. – Тебе нужно в ванную, и отдохнуть, всё будет в порядке. Этих ублюдков ждёт самое суровое наказание, будь уверен.

О чём это он? Какой “в порядке”?! Какое наказание?! Это кошмар, это был просто кошмар, кошмар наяву, потому что он чувствовал, как там всё горит, а запаса сил на регенерацию не хватает. Он не сразу понял, что на него снова надели брюки – скорее всего, это был Джеффри.

– Они не имели права трогать тебя даже пальцем до моего прихода. Как они посмели?!.. Должно быть, эта сволочь Уолш всех подначил… Я давно боялся, что от него будут проблемы.

О чём он, господи? Джонатан слышал знакомые слова, но не мог понять их значения, и ему хотелось закричать, чтобы Джеффри изъяснялся яснее, чтобы он нашёл его раньше, чтобы пришёл вовремя, чтобы спас его… но он был слишком слаб, и слова тонули в горле, подавленные всхлипами и потоком слёз. Разве вампиры могут плакать?..


End file.
